Till Death and Hell Do Us Part
by Oceanmegami
Summary: He knelt there as he helplessly saw her die. Her body was reduced to nothing more but mere smithereens. What was left of her was her limp hand still nailed to the wall and her decapitated head which lay on the bloodstained floor. He held her decimated


"**Till Death (and Hell) Do Us Part.."**

~disclaimer: Ragnarok: In to the Abyss belongs to Myung-Jin Lee, no to me…

~random notes(?): this is my, uhm…first attempt at a fanfic? XD. I wrote this for like, 15 minutes? XD. It was just a sudden idea that popped into my head after reading volume 10 of _In To the Abyss_…I guess I could say that I sort of attempted to write a "fairytale" version of Skurai and Titiania's love story…Please tell me what you think…I don't usually write this kind of stuff…I'm more into writing essays, lol. XD. Anyways, please review! X3

This is a story of a love at first sight though, sadly, betwixt with sorrow.

The first time their gazes locked upon each other, they knew they were in love. They knew, too, that their love was impossible for he, Skurai, is a lowly knight, while she, Titiania, is a princess. They kept their love affair a secret for quite a while, but nothing could prepare them for what was about to happen…

One day, the king announced that Titiania was to be betrothed. This, of course, caused grief to the two lovers. Tititania asked Skurai to take her away, but the young man thought it was wrong and that she was better off with a nobleman than himself.

That night, he heard the so-called fiancé talking to a manservant of what sounded like a plot to assassinate the king. Skurai rushed to the throne room and told the king what happened…

After hearing the story, the king said it was blasphemy and threw him into the dungeons. There he met the cursed sword Talatsu which gave him a proposal of invincibility in exchange for his soul. Skurai agreed to give up his soul in exchange for a last glimpse of Titiania.

He then made his way to the throne room to look for her. Upon entering, he saw her high above the wall; her hands nailed to it. There, he saw, stood the fiancé; an evil grin on his face…

The young man turned to his direction just as he revealed his true form: a hideous monster. When he saw the blade clutched in Skurai's hands, he made a deal with him: the coveted sword in exchange for the life of Princess Titiania.

To make sure that he'll keep his end of the bargain, the monster summoned razor-sharp vines which constricted around Titiania. Skurai could do nothing but oblige, so he placed the sword down on the floor…

As the monster picked up the cursed sword, a raging inferno enveloped him. Gravely wounded, the monster swore with rage that he shall be avenged through Titiania.

Seeing that her inevitable end is near, she looked down at her lover and smiled at him for she knew this is the last time that she'll be able to say farewell to her beloved, handsome knight. So she smiled. She smiled even as the vines began to constrict and the thorns began to rip her skin apart…

He knelt there as he helplessly saw her die. Her body was reduced to nothing more but mere smithereens. What was left of her was her limp hand still nailed to the wall and her decapitated head which lay on the bloodstained floor. He held her decimated head and stared at her perfect face; her lips frozen in the smile of an angel. Slowly, softly, he kissed her brow; staining his lips with her blood. Then he wept until nothing more was left but hatred…

"_Take me away, my love. To a faraway land where we can be happy and free. As long as we have each other, that is all we need. Will you take me away? My dear, my love, Skurai…"_

"_Darling, my undying love is yours…for eternity…"_

Those were the words she said. Regret and pain filled his heart. If only he had listened to those words, _Titiania would've still be…_

Slowly, steadily, as if unsure of what he was about to do, he stood up. He approached Talatsu, which lay on the floor. He made another bargain with it. Skurai would appease its penchant for blood, if only it would suppress the misery he felt inside of him..

And so, from that day forth, he became known as the infamous persecutor, Skurai…

This is how his story ends…the story of a young man who fell into the pits of hell for love.


End file.
